Parasite Love
by TheHimeLolita
Summary: It was just a simple flower right...he ment nothing by it
1. Chapter 1

ook people this is my first ff so be nice but i would like some comments on how to make it better.

"I don't want the cookie" was what neji heard through hinata's door. hmm she must be awake . thud owww when did I get on the floor! HINATA stop making all that noise. Hanabi yelled at her sister. Hinata visibly flinched at her sisters harsh words. She sighed and crawled off the floor and started to walk to her lavender dresser but when she saw her reflection she was wearing a lavender midriff tank top with white shorts shorts that were a 15th birthday gift from none other than kiba.

Downstairs neji was getting hinata some chocolate of course hiashi didn't want her to have any but she had been in a bad mood lately so she needed some thing to help cheer her up .

As she stared at her self in the mirror she decided to change her look so she called her friend sakura to help her.

Ding Ding Bam Bam sakura was at the door and was impatient when hinata called her for help she thought she meant neji had went crazy again. So after about 15 seconds she broke down the door and had a very surprised

Neji in a headlock. Hinata get this crazy girl off of me! He yelled.

Upstairs hinata said hmm sakura must be here. She then walked down stairs. Sakura g-get of n-neji please. You sure I could get rid of him for you hina. No sakura I-ohh is that chocolate she started walking over to the little box of chocolate in the other room. Wait what nooo hinata don't leave me with this psycho. cough hack hack sakura stop choking me. No I'm no psycho neji hyuuga. Two hours later sakura got bored and got up to go in hinata's room. So what did you want hina. Um I wanted you to help m-me with my look. Um ok hina but why. Then an image of hinata in a field of flowers under the moon holding hands with…hinata hello. Oh sorry sakura I j-just want to no reason. _she's a terrible liar but if she doesn't want _to tell me who she likes oh well.

Dont 4get to push that little blue button down here


	2. Chapter 2

A few explanations later and one fuming Hyuuga later they were clothes shopping. Sakura had decided on a little boutique that had a lot of animal themed outfits. As they were browsing Sakura and one of the employees picked out something and gave it to her to try on.

"I don't like it" Hinata said as she shyly pulled at the bottom of her outfit that Sakura picked out. "What are you talking about Hina I wish I had a body like yours". "If you say so Sakura" Hinata said as she looked in the mirror. It was a black and white outfit the top stopped right before her bellybutton with chain mesh covering the rest of her stomach and the skirt came down two inches before her knee with a split going up the thigh so she could move easily and mesh like tights coming right below her knee.

"I don't care what you say Hina you are soo buying this outfit". "At least let me get a coat Sakura". She asked with pleading eyes. "Fine" Sakura said giving up she just couldn't resist those cute eyes.

Hinata quickly changed out of the outfit and put her old one back on. While Sakura was telling the store employee to hide all big blue fur coats.

Hinata came out of the clothing booth with the clothes and started looking for a coat. She finally found one that she actually liked it was a faux white fur coat ,Kiba would kill her if it were real, and it had black spots on it.

At checkout Sakura commented on how a certain boy wouldn't be able to keep their hands of her and Hinata just answered with a blush.

After paying and walking to Sakura's apartment she had Hinata to put on her outfit. When Hinata came out she changed her blue ninja shoes into black ones.

Just as she pulled on her coat they both realized that it had a cute hood that had ears like a panda. "Oh Hina you look so cute with that hood on" Sakura said squealing. Hinata just looked at herself and smiled.

At that very moment a familiar head poked though Sakura's unlocked door and said "Its time for trai-OMG! Hinata"

I LOVE reviews even flames there all welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata and Sakura just stared as Kiba looked her up and down. "Umm K-Kiba-kun" Hinata stuttered her face lighting up with a color that would put a tomato to shame. Kiba quickly looked away just realizing that he was openly staring "Wow Hinata looks…different" he was sporting a small blush and this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "Hmm is Kiba blushing?" She giggled to herself. "I wonder.. Dose he have a crush on our little Hinata…nah he's just embarrassed their just teammates. After a bit of Hinata blushing, Kiba scratching his head, and Sakura staring at an uncomfortable Kiba Akumaru decided to help his best friend so he yipped over to Hinata and jumped around her feet. Hinata looked down at Akumaru and smiled finally returning to her normal skin color and scratched Akumaru behind his ears. Sakura looked at Hinata and cleared her throat and said "Kiba what cha say when you walked in?" "Oh yeah" Kiba said turning his attention from his long time crush and best friend to the pinkette behind Hinata. "Oh Tsunade sent me to tell you that she wants you for more training while she has a break from the paperwork" Sakura grinned from ear to ear. She loved training with her Hokage it made her feel valuable. She turned to Hinata. "Ok remember you promised you wouldn't change at least for the rest of the day to give the outfit a chance kay." Hinata sighed but agreed her friend had gone trough so much trouble to help her and the least she could do was try it. And at seeing Hinata agree Sakura was headed towards the door and stopped in the doorway and threw hinata the keys. "Here hinata lock up my place will ya I'm still not completely used to doing it since I got my own place." She said before disappearing to Hokage Tower leaving the two longtime teammates to talk. "So um Hinata what's with the new look?" Kiba asked while scratching his head. "Oh I…just wanted to try something new." She said stretching the truth. "Oh ok we need to get going to train I bet bug boy's waiting on us." He said holding his hand out to lead her out the door. She took his lead and locked Sakura's door before looking at the key "hehe a Sakura blossom keychain" she smiled and tucked the key in her coat pocket and ran along side Kiba.

Meanwhile Shino was sitting under a tree at their normal training spot holding a single…

Ok I would really appreciate it if you would help me in deciding what kind of flower Shino will give hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile…

Shino was waiting on his fellow teammates at the usual spot under a tree. His insects were humming silently and he was silently gazing at a single white flower. Currently it looked like a wilted honeysuckle flower. Shino was deep in his thoughts " What will she think of this I wonder…" He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had said that out loud. " Oi bug boy what are you doing? Talking to yourself!" Kiba said while he hung onto the branch ,above Shino's head, from one hand. Shino just looked up at his teammates head. "Nothing that concerns you Kiba." Just as Kiba was about to say something back Hinata stepped in. "C-come on Kiba, Shino was just thinking out loud." The corners of Shino's mouth lifted almost like a smile at Hinata defending him, but this could not be seen because of Shino's collar. "Yeah Hinata if you say so but I think bug boy has finally gone crazy!!" Kiba said after jumping down from the tree, landing in front of Hinata blocking Shino's view of her. The almost smile on Shino's face disappeared and he stood up annoyed that he couldn't see Hinata. "Can we start now Kurinai may be on a mission now but we could still use improvement, especially you Kiba." Kiba looked at Shino with an annoyed look and leaped into the trees with Akumaru to practice his marking technique. This left Shino alone with Hinata. And after training for hours they sat down to rest as it was getting dark. He finally took notice of her new look. He noticed the coat and thought she looked adorable in the panda hood and the mesh showed of her toned stomach. Oh yes Shino liked this outfit very much. She was looking at the ground pushing her fingers together. Shino decided this was the perfect time to give Hinata her gift. "Hinata you have changed your normal clothes? Why you think Naruto will approve? " He said with a frown on his face although it couldn't been seen. This comment made Hinata blush. " N-no Shino-kun its not for Naruto I was hoping that you would approve of it." - Not for Naruto…wait she wants my approval?!?!?- Shino thought to himself. His sudden silence made her think that he had rejected her and she bowed her head lower and her eyes started to water. Shino seeing this decided to give her the gift. "Hinata of course I like your outfit and I've been meaning to give you this all day." He pulled out the flower from earlier and handed it to her. To her it looked like a wilting tulip but she didn't know that much about flowers. She just knew that it was a plain white. " It reminds me of you Hinata." -This flower reminds me of him? But its so plain….oh I get it-


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata frowned and bowed her head obviously upset. She sniffed almost ready to cry. Shino immediately regretted his words. "Hinata you did not understand" he stepped closer to her and moved the hood of her jacket and twisted the flower into her hair. "The flower is a Casablanca Lily, it was grown in my families garden, I chose it for you because it is very special.' Hinata sniffed and looked up at him. "S-shino I am not special at all and neither is this flower." He frowned although she couldn't see it. "It is, it only blooms at night and only then can people see the beauty of them, the insects love them because they are so fragrant. If you would come by our garden to night I can show you." She brought her finger to her mouth and bit it thinking. Her father wont even notice that she is gone. "Ok shino." He smiled he did not expect her to come. He nodded to her and suggested that they both train. She ran off to practice with the wooden dummy. Shino quietly *observed* her from the trees. -She is getting much better with her chakra control and accuracy-. He thought to himself before slipping away to train alone.

-A few Hours later-

They have gathered to their usual training spot tired and sore. Hinata suggested that they go home bathe and meet up for a late lunch. Kiba smiled brightly "Oi Hinata-chan you have the best ideas" he said before running off. Shino just simply nodded before turning to go home. Hinata being the last to leave.


End file.
